Heartlake City Airport (41109)
Heartlake Airport is a set released in the summer of 2015. It is now retired. Official Description Check in at Heartlake Airport and get ready for a fun-filled flight! Jet off on an exciting vacation with Heartlake Airlines! Help Stephanie check in her luggage at the LEGO Friends Airport and place it on the turning carousel while flight attendant Sandra gives her the boarding pass. Then head to the duty free store to buy some perfume and go upstairs to the cafeteria while you wait for the flight to be called. Then it’s time to board the big plane! Place the rolling staircase at the airplane door and help Stephanie find her reclining seat while the luggage is loaded in the back of the plane. Make the final cockpit checks before takeoff with David the pilot, and once you’re flying high, prepare freshly made coffees and snacks in the galley with Sandra. Then push the trolley down the aisle to serve the passengers. Settle down with Stephanie to watch a movie while she enjoys her meal and then freshen up in the bathroom before everyone takes their seats for a smooth landing. Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Stephanie, pilot David and flight attendant Sandra. * Includes 3 mini-dolls: Stephanie, David and Sandra. *Features an opening airplane (roof comes off for easy playability), rolling staircase and an airport building. *Airplane features real-plane-style opening doors; cockpit with control panel and levers; cabin with 3 reclining seats and a TV element; kitchen area with coffee machine, opening fridge, announcement phone and folding seat elements; bathroom with opening door, toilet, sink and occupancy indicator element; and a luggage compartment. *Airport building features a check-in desk, turning carousel, duty free shop and an upstairs cafeteria. *Accessory elements include a flight attendant’s trolley, tray, fruits, cookies, soda can, milk, coffee cups, glass, croissant, bottles of perfume and cream, hair accessories, candy boxes, 2 pairs of sunglasses, 3 pieces of luggage and ski equipment *Lift the entire roof off the airplane for easy play inside! *Check in the luggage on the turning carousel. *Climb the rolling stairs to access the air plane. *Help David announce take-off as the airplane taxis to the runway. *Serve food and drinks to all the passengers with Sandra. *Enjoy a movie on the TV then freshen up in the bathroom before landing. * Airport building measures over 3” (8cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 3” (9cm) deep * Check-in desk measures over 3” (9cm) wide, 2” (6cm) deep and under 1” (2cm) high * Airplane measures over 4” (11cm) high, 20” (52cm) long and 15” (40cm) wide Fun Facts * This is the only set David and Sandra appear in. * A similar set, was released in the same year. Gallery Heartlake Airport Unb.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. Heartlake City Airport 1.jpg|The airplane. Heartlake City Airport 2.jpg|David loading the luggage Heartlake City Airport 3.jpg|David and Sandra preparing for takeoff. Heartlake City Airport 4.jpg|Sandra on the phone. Heartlake City Airport 5.jpg|Sandra making a cup of coffee. Heartlake City Airport 6.jpg|Stephanie watching TV. Heartlake City Airport 7.jpg|The duty free shop. Category:Sets Category:2015 Sets Category:Summer 2015 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Vehicle Sets Category:Retired Sets